The application relates to a semiconductor device and a method for producing or manufacturing a semiconductor device.
For a variety of applications in which electronic semiconductor devices and integrated circuits (IC, integrated circuit) are used, it is advantageous to restrict the total thickness of the semiconductor devices or integrated circuits. For example, low weight and low height may be important for smart cards and smart cards applications. Likewise, the electrical properties of, for example vertical power semiconductor components, may be improved by achieving specific settings of the thickness of the semiconductor body.
For this purpose an accurate and reproducible thickness adjustment over the entire surface of the semiconductor body is desirable in order to avoid yield losses in the manufacture and to ensure reliable electrical properties of the semiconductor device or the integrated circuit.